


Peace In The Storm.

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But nothing is actually non con or rapey., Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton's utter lack of anything even remotely resembling a fucking gag reflex..., Consent everywhere, Do not copy to another site!, Dom/sub, He gets one., Jotun Loki, Knotting, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mentions of Torture but no details, Mind Control, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Submissive Clint, Subspace, Though it's not actually mentioned as much in this one..., Very light bondage at the end. Like. Extremely light., Worship, understanding Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: While in Stuttgart before stealing the Iridium, Clint and Loki have a few peaceful moments together... And a few not quite so peaceful ones.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/987219
Kudos: 48





	Peace In The Storm.

**Author's Note:**

> So, we are hopeless and have yet another thread and apparently it's time to change shit up a bit lol. Loki and Clint did things without permission and I just let them. Also cause I was scrolling through looking for some good Frosthawk fics that weren't rapey or non con cause I was feeling like a bit of something lighter for once, and there are not enough of these two actually having a functional healthy relationship... (I love the dark stuff as much as the next person lol but sometimes we need to let them be happy.) So, I decided to post this here.
> 
> Both Loki and Clint are technically mind controlled, although Loki's a lot more in control of himself than Clint, up to a point. I have always firmly held with the idea that at least half of the reason Loki even bothered attacking Earth in the first place was because he was forced to by Thanos. Even in the first Avengers movie, you can literally SEE that he's been tortured and hasn't been sleeping. He has dark ass rings under his eyes and looks pale as shit even for him. So. I lean towards writing him less psycotic and more... Kinda crazy but largely misunderstood. Loki needs all the hugs and I like to give them to him. Clint likes to make questionable life choices but they seem to work out in the end. Also, I gave Loki horns in his Jötun form bc I have a thing lol.
> 
> Also I proofread this like. Once. Drunk. So... Yeah, any dumb mistakes are mine, though I tried to get them all...

"I saw you..." Clint said, through the swirling blue fog in his mind. "When you were astral projecting or whatever you were doing..." The Archer told his Boss, hopping up and sitting himself down cross legged on the top of a high table against the wall of their hotel room. "Oh?" Loki asked him, curiously. The Archer intrigued him. He wasn't like all of the others he'd enslaved to his will since coming here to Midgard...

"Yeah, something's been bugging me about you since you got here, and I think I've just worked out what it is." Clint said, watching him intently. "You're not doing this cause you want to." The Archer stated, with certainty. "Someone's controlling you. As much as you're controlling me..." Loki blinked at that, tilting his head to the side curiously. "You are far more perceptive than I gave you credit for, Agent Barton..." The God said quietly. "Come here, Little Hawk..." Loki beckoned him over, and Clint hopped off his perch, walking over to stand directly in front of Loki between his knees, where the God was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you not hate me, for what I have done to you..? For what I have made you do...?" Loki asked him. Clint shook his head. "No... Can't hate you for somethin' that isn't your choice." The Archer told him, calmly. "You are a curious creature, Little Hawk..." The God said, looking up into his Tesseract blue eyes. "And if I were to free you from my control, what would you do?" Loki asked him, curiosity burning in his bright green gaze. "If you freed me...?" Clint said, softly, tilting his head down slightly. "I think I would do this, Sir..." The Archer breathed, placing his hands either side of Loki's face and leaning down to kiss him, gentle at first, and then more insistent.

Loki blinked slightly in confusion when the Archer kissed him, before responding instinctively, slipping one hand up into the Hawk's short hair and placing the other at his hip as he slipped his tongue into the Archer's mouth to explore and taste him. Clint's answering moan was music to his ears, and Loki gave a small gasp of pleasure when the Archer suddenly slipped into his lap, grinding down into his crotch as he slipped his arms around Loki's neck. "I've been wanting to do that for a while..." Clint admitted, a little breathlessly. "You make no sense at all, Little Hawk..." The God told him, slightly panted. "What? You're hot. And kinda crazy. I have a type." Clint said, with a grin. "Does your type involve brainwashing...?" Loki hedged.

"Told you. Not your fault... Hell, I'll forgive you for the brainwashing just so long as you let me put your dick in my ass, Sir." The Archer told him, and Loki chuckled slightly at that. "Even under my control, you still have spirit, Little Hawk. I suppose, as long as you are willing I see no reason not to... Indulge ourselves..." Loki told him in a low purr. "I must admit, it has been a while..." The God said, leaning in to graze his teeth over Clint's throat and the Archer moaned softly again and bared his throat to him. "S'the one thing I know for sure didn't come from you, or that cube..." Clint said, gasping slightly at the sharp nip to his throat. "Is it indeed..." Loki murmured, before proceeding to get the Archer out of his uniform, vanishing his own clothes and armour with a wave of his hand. "That's a neat trick, Sir..." Clint said, grinning. "You gotta teach me howta do that."

"Hmm... Perhaps I shall... Assuming we all survive this coming war..." The God murmered, before sliding his hands down over Clint's ass and pulling the Archer in to rub the thick shaft of his cock between Clint's cheeks. "Ah... Fuck, you're big..." The Archer groaned, grinding himself back against the God's cock. "Flattery, Little Hawk, will get you everywhere..." Loki purred, slipping his hand down a bit to slide the tip of one finger into Clint's ass, and the Archer moaned softly and pushed back on it, sinking it deeper and a surprised but pleasant gasp left him when he realised that his ass suddenly felt wet and slick, and Clint gave Loki a questioning look at the sensation.

"Consider it a little gift, Agent Barton." The God purred, sliding another finger in with the first and thrusting them inside him, twisting and scissoring and working him open with deft, sure movements. Clint was panting with pleasure by the time Loki had worked the third finger into him and stretched him out, and as soon as the God had removed his fingers from his ass, Clint raised himself up over Loki's cock before sinking down onto it.

The Archer moaned as the thick shaft filled him, rolling his hips to sink Loki deeper as he bottomed out and Loki's hand was in his hair again, tugging sharply as he thrust up into him. Clint had his own hands threaded through Loki's long dark hair, with his arms draped over his shoulders as he lifted himself up and down on the God's thick cock and the Archer let lose a strangled cry when it hit his prostate, and Clint adjusted his angle slightly to rub over it on every deep thrust down. It wasn't long before they were both panting, breathing heavily into each other's mouths as they kissed almost desperately...

Their movements grew harder, rougher. Loki's fingers digging sharply into Clint's hip as the Archer tugged at his hair, and Loki's teeth sank into his throat as he twisted his fingers sharply in Clint's own. Loki was thrusting up into him now with abandon, hard enough that Clint was sure he was going bruise, and the thought only made the Archer push back that much harder, and then suddenly Loki was shifting beneath him. His skin turned a deep, cerulean blue beneath Clint's hands. His eyes bleeding a dark, blood red in colour, ivory coloured horns cirving up from his forehead in a resemblance to his helmet, almost like a crown, and the Archer shouted in ecstasy as he felt the God's already impressive cock grow thicker and longer inside him, reaching even deeper than before and Clint looked on him through lust hazed eyes as they moved together, bringing the fingers of one hand to brush lightly over the raised lines and patterns that were etched into Loki's skin, which had grown cooler as the God changed...

"Fuck... You're beautiful..." The Archer breathed, in a somewhat gasped pant. "Fuck! Sir! Please!?" Clint begged, breathlessly. Loki 'growled' as his thrusts got harder and deeper, and Clint yowled when he felt something thick and hard pushing into him at the base of Loki's cock, and 'oh! Holy shit! He has a fucking 'knot'!' "Oh, God! 'Fuck!' Yes!" Clint cried, as Loki's huge knot swelled inside him as he came, his teeth (fangs) buried in Clint's throat as he released wave after wave of thick, cool seed inside him, and Clint's own orgasm was ripped from him at the feel of it all, his mind white with pleasure as he was filled to the brim by the God...

For a while, they just rested there panting into each other's mouths, until Loki leaned forward again and started to lick the blood from the Archer's throat, and Clint groaned softly at the sensation. Loki hummed quietly to himself as he ran his fingers through his Archer's hair. It was actually rather nice, just holding his Little Hawk like this for a while... So much of Loki's life recently had been loneliness, and pain. This here... This rare, quiet moment with Clint... It was a much needed reprieve, from the constant torment and pain that had plagued him now for years at the hands of Thanos and the Chatauri. It was the first time in too long that he had been able to actually feel something besides pain, and desperation, and fear... "Thank you, Little Hawk..." The God whispered, quietly, still stroking his sandy coloured hair. "For what, Sir?" The Archer asked him, in a half dazed voice as he rested against Loki's chest with his head resting on his shoulder. 

"You are right... I am not doing any of this of my own volition..." Loki told him with a soft sigh. "I can not tell you who has sent me, only that they are... Ruthless, and rather good at... Shall we say, 'persuasion'..." "You mean torture." Clint said quietly. "I do..." The God admitted softly. "This has been a rare moment of peace, in an otherwise rather unpleasant few years for me..." Loki told him, in a near whisper. "Doesn't have to be one moment." Clint said, pulling back to look at him. "We've got the rest of the night til we have to get ready to be at the gala..." The Archer reminded him. Loki blinked at him in slight surprise at the offer, sliding his hands up to cup the sides of his face as he looked at him, and the God sighed quietly as he pulled gently out of Clint now that his knot had gone down, before placing one hand over his Hawk's forehead and lifting his control over him...

Clint blinked slowly as the blue haze in his mind began to clear, and his eyes faded back to their usual bright blue colour, rather than the swirling blue of the Tesseract. The Archer was confused as he looked back at the God. "What...? You let me go... Why?" Clint asked him, not making any move to get out of Loki's lap. Loki sighed again quietly. "You have offered me something that I desperately want to take from you, Little Hawk..." The God began. "But I find myself unable to accept it, if I am not entirely certain that it is your choice, and not merely your controlled mind's desire to please me..." Loki told him, softly.

"I... You'd let me leave, wouldn't you? If I got up and walked out of here..." The Archer said. "Yes..." Loki agreed. "I would..." Clint thought about for a moment, before coming to a (probably bad) decision, and shaking his head. "I'm not leaving... Despite my better judgment. I probably should, but. I've never exactly been well known for making good life decisions..." The Archer said, with a shrug. "You continue to amaze me, Little Hawk." Loki told him, in an awed voice. "What do you need, Sir...?" Clint asked him in a quiet, sure tone.

Loki stared at him with a surprisingly soft gaze, before asking; "Would you kneel for me, Little Hawk...?" Clint was oddly unsurprised by this request, and the Archer answered the question by quietly slipping out of Loki's lap to the floor, keeling in between his legs and bowing his head for a moment, crossing his arms over at his back before slowly looking up at him. "Like this, Sir...?" Clint asked him, in a quiet, demure voice. Deliberately submissive, and Loki sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of him kneeling there so willingly for him.

This one man had given him more with this one simple gesture than he could have achieved even if he were to rule the entire nine realms... He had made Loki realise what it was that he really wanted... Why he had always so greatly desired to rule... "Oh... Little Hawk..." The God whispered, reaching down to lightly stroke the ends of his fingers over the side of his face, tilting his head up slightly. "You are perfect..." Loki told him, still awed by this man's strange willingness to remain here with him, even after he had been freed, and even more so by his unexplainable desire to apparently see that Loki got what he needed...

"Let me worship you, Sir..." The Archer murmered, leaning forward to nuzzle slightly at Loki's thigh as he gazed up him with lust bright eyes and a calm, even tone, and if he was in any way faking the sounds of devotion and submission in his voice, then he was a much better actor than even Loki had given him credit for... "You want to worship me, Little Hawk?" The God asked him, in a low purr, threading his fingers through his short hair. "Yes, Sir..." Clint breathed, his breathing even and deep, relaxed in a way Loki had never seen him... "Well... Then, don't let me stop you, Agent Barton..." The God purred, stroking his hair slightly as Clint let out a soft whine and nuzzled at his thigh again before running his tongue up the length of Loki's once again hard shaft.

The Archer was letting out soft, pleasured hums and sighs as he worked his way up Loki's shaft, licking and mouthing at the dark blue flesh with a reverence, and Loki moaned softly as the Archer licked at his knot, groaning when he eventually took the head in his mouth and suckled, almost lovingly, swirling his tongue around and dipping into the slit to taste the sweet, cool precum that had gathered there. Loki was panting and moaning softly as Clint slowly licked and sucked his way down his thick cock before suddenly deepthroating him once he reached his knot, and Loki honestly thought he was going to stop there, but much to his surprise the Archer just kept going, relaxing his throat completely and taking the head of Loki's cock down into the back of his throat without so much as a hitched breath.

The God was staring down at the Archer with wide, awestruck red eyes as Clint sunk even further down on him, looking up at him with a completely lust blown blue gaze, and when the Archer wrapped his warm mouth around the entirety of his knot and began sucking firmly while swallowing around the cock in his throat Loki let out a loud, plaintive, ragged cry and clenched his fingers in Clint's hair, tightly, accidentally pushing him down his length a bit more. Far from choking, Clint actually 'moaned' around him, and the action sent a bolt of pleasant vibration through Loki's cock which only made him cry out again in another half broken wail.

Clint was in ecstacy where he was enthusiastically and eagerly servicing Loki's cock, and the unique feel of the heavy knot filling his mouth while the thick cock filled his throat was making him dizzy and light headed with a submissive sort of euphoria. He could feel Loki's knot pulsing and swelling slightly against his tongue, and could feel the dribbles of precum that were being fed down his throat, swallowing reflexively around the thick length and practically milking the God for every drop... 

Loki tried to pull him back as he felt himself growing close to his end but to his surprise the Archer resisted, sucking harder on him and running his tongue over the curved swell of his knot. "Ah... Barton... You should... Hah! Clint... You can't possibly..." The God started, in an aborted attempt to warn him and get him to pull back before it was too late... Clint ignored the concerns, and the Archer relaxed his throat and jaw completely, using a technique he'd perfected during his training to keep the bare minimum of required air flow to his lungs as Loki lost control and came down his throat, and Clint had no choice but to swallow it all down as he was effectively gagged by the thickness of Loki's knot.

It was a heady sensation, having his mouth and throat both stretched out and full, and the God's heavy knot resting against his tongue, and Clint looked up at him through lust glazed eyes as Loki panted above him and stared back with utter amazement at the incredible little creature before him. "You never... Cease to surprise me... Little Hawk..." The God breathed, running his fingers gently through Clint's hair. He could admit it was an exhilarating feeling, having the Archer knelt before him, gagged on his cock and looking up at him as though Loki really were his God... There was a sort of peacefulness in his bright blue eyes, and Loki wondered if it had been as long for him as it had for Loki himself...

Apparently Clint's tastes were a little on the extreme side, and the God had to wonder if there were many people who would actually be willing to cater to them, on Midgard... He suspected there were not. Loki continued stroking the Archer's hair while he waited for his knot to go down again, and Clint had closed his eyes at some point, just letting himself drift in his subspace where he was knelt gagged on Loki's cock. When the God eventually could pull back, he was careful not to hurt the Archer as he slowly removed himself from his mouth and throat. 

Clint's expression was still dazed and peaceful as he slowly closed his mouth, swallowing reflexively and licking his lips before resting his head on one of Loki's thighs. The God smiled in slight, fond amusement as he noticed the Archer still had his hands crossed at his back and Loki conjured up a length of thick rope, leaning over him to firmly tie his hands where they rested at his back.

Clint let out a soft sigh and relaxed even further once he was bound, and Loki gently stroked the side of his face as he whispered fondly; "Sleep a while, Little Hawk... We have yet hours, before we must make ready..." Having been given permission, and practically an order, Clint sighed softly again as he let himself drift off into the peaceful darkness of sleep... They both knew this peace would never last... But they would enjoy every tiny minute of it while they still had it...


End file.
